footballfandomcom-20200223-history
1930 FIFA World Cup squads
Below are the squads for the 1930 FIFA World Cup tournament in Uruguay. Group 1 Argentina Head coach: Francisco Olazar and Juan José Tramutola |caps=|club=Talleres|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Quilmes|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Central Norte Tucumán|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Estudiantil Porteño|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Racing|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Sportivo Barracas|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Estudiantes de La Plata|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=San Lorenzo|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Estudiantil Porteño|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Racing|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Racing|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Sportivo Buenos Aires|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Lanús|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Estudiantes de La Plata|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Lanús|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Huracán|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Gimnasia y Esgrima La Plata|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=|club=Estudiantil Porteño|clubnat=Argentina}} Chile Head coach: György Orth |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Boca Juniors Antofagasta|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=La Cruz Valparaiso|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=La Cruz Valparaiso|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Colo-Colo|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Audax Italiano|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=|club=Rangers|clubnat=Chile}} France Head coach: Raoul Caudron |caps=0|club=FC Antibes|clubnat=France}} |caps=4|club=Racing Club de France|clubnat=France}} |caps=8|club=CASG Paris|clubnat=France}} |caps=6|club=Racing Club de France|clubnat=France}} |caps=2|club=Amiens AC|clubnat=France}} |caps=8|club=Excelsior AC Roubaix|clubnat=France}} |caps=3|club=CA Paris|clubnat=France}} |caps=2|club=CA Paris|clubnat=France}} |caps=3|club=Amiens AC|clubnat=France}} |caps=3|club=FC Sochaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=1|club=FC Sochaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=3|club=Red Star Paris|clubnat=France}} |caps=12|club=Red Star Paris|clubnat=France}} |caps=3|club=Racing Club de France|clubnat=France}} |caps=22|club=Racing Club de France|clubnat=France}} Mexico Head coach: Juan Luque de Serralonga |caps=|club=Marte|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} |caps=|club=Atlante|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} |caps=|club=América|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} |caps=|club=Marte|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} |caps=|club=Atlante|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} |caps=|club=Atlante|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} |caps=|club=Atlante|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} |caps=|club=América|clubnat=Mexico|natvar=1916}} Group 2 Yugoslavia Head coach: Boško Simonović |caps=16|club=SK Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=2|club=FC Sète|clubnat=France}} |caps=2|club=Jugoslavija Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=4|club=Jugoslavija Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=22|club=SK Soko|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=2|club=SK Soko|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=15|club=SK Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=1|club=BSK Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=3|club=BSK Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=3|club=SC Montpellier|clubnat=France}} |caps=1|club=Jugoslavija Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=0|club=FC Sète|clubnat=France}} |caps=5|club=BSK Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=0|club=BSK Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} |caps=4|club=BSK Beograd|clubnat=Kingdom of Yugoslavia}} Brazil Head coach: Píndaro de Carvalho Rodrigues |caps=|club=Santos|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Botafogo|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Botafogo|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Fluminense|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Fluminense|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=America-RJ|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Fluminense|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=América-RJ|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Goytacaz|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Flamengo|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Botafogo|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Ypiranga Niterói|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Botafogo|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Americano|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Fluminense|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Vasco da Gama|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=São Cristóvão|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=Fluminense|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} |caps=|club=São Cristóvão|clubnat=Brazil|natvar=1889}} *Players Doca and Benavuto traveled with the team but were not registered because the competition rules in article 5 only allowed 22 players for squad Bolivia Head coach: Ulises Saucedo |caps=6|club=Calavera La Paz|clubnat=Bolivia}} |caps=0|club=CS San Jose Oruro|clubnat=Bolivia}} |caps=|club=The Strongest|clubnat=Bolivia}} |caps=5|club=Oruro Royal|clubnat=Bolivia}} Group 3 Uruguay Head coach: Alberto Suppici |caps=29|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=8|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=19|club=Rampla Juniors|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=0|club=Miramar Misiones|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=6|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=17|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=21|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=2|club=Bella Vista|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=20|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=10|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=5|club=Racing Club|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=5|club=Bella Vista|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=28|club=Bella Vista|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=27|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=7|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=5|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=2|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=14|club=Montevideo Wanderers|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=48|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=15|club=Montevideo Wanderers|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=19|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} Romania Head coach: Costel Rădulescu |caps=4|club=Gloria Arad|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=4|club= Chinezul Timişoara|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=1|club=UDR Reşiţa|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=0|club=Dragoş Vodă Cernăuţi|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=0|club=CA Oradea|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=0|club=CA Oradea|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=3|club=Banatul Timişoara|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=3|club=Sportul Studenţesc|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=4|club=Juventus Bucuresti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=0|club=Olympia Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=4|club=Venus Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=0|club=FC Unirea Tricolor Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=9|club=Chinezul Timişoara|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=10|club=Juventus Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=12|club=Juventus Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} |caps=0|club=Maccabi Bucureşti|clubnat=Romania}} Peru Head coach: Francisco Bru |caps=|club=Lawn Tennis de la Exposición|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Universitario de Deportes|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Universitario de Deportes|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Universitario de Deportes|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Alianza Lima|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Association FBC|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Tarapacá Ferroviario|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Sporting Tabaco|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Sport Progreso|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Alianza Lima|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Universitario de Deportes|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Alianza Lima|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} |caps=|club=Alianza Lima|clubnat=Peru|natvar=1825}} Group 4 United States Head coach: Robert Millar |caps=1|club=Providence Gold Bugs|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Cleveland Slavia|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=3|club=New York Giants|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=5|club=New York Nationals|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=2|club=New Bedford Whalers|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=2|club=New York Nationals|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Philadelphia Cricket Club|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Fall River Marksmen|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=New York Nationals|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=1|club=New York Giants|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Providence Gold Bugs|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Fall River Marksmen|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=New York Giants|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Ben Millers|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Ben Millers|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} |caps=0|club=Detroit Holley Carburetor|clubnat=United States|natvar=1912}} Paraguay Head coach: José Durand Laguna |caps=|club=Libertad|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=|club=Olimpia|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=|club=Nacional|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=|club=Nacional|clubnat=Paraguay}} Belgium Head coach: Hector Goetinck |caps=21|club=SC Anderlechtois|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=3|club=Daring Club de Bruxelles Societe Royale|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=42|club=Royal Beerschot AC|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=0|club=Royal FC Liegeois|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=37|club=Royal Racing Club de Bruxelles|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=5|club=Royal Antwerp FC|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=0|club=Royal Antwerp FC|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=0|club=Royal FC Brugeois|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=21|club=RC de Malines Societe Royale|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=4|club=Royal FC Malinois|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=19|club=FC Excelsior Hasselt|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=15|club=Royal Racing Club de Bruxelles|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=10|club=RC de Malines Societe Royale|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=0|club=Royal CS Brugeois|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=7|club=Royal FC Brugeois|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=6|club=Liersche Sportkring|clubnat=Belgium}} *NB*: Rosters include reserves, alternates, and preselected players that may have participated or pre-tournament friendlies but not in the finals themselves. Category:FIFA World Cup squads